


I’ll be the one to show you the way

by junsnow



Series: A Feast of Kinks [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, First Time, High School AU, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jonsa Kink Week, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Sansa wants Jon to be her first, Smut, Virginity, Virginity Kink, ain't that sweet? Jon certainly thinks so, girl on top, jonsakinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsnow/pseuds/junsnow
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t want to lose my virginity—I do, just…not with him.” She gives him a pointed look, and Jon wants to thank his lucky stars at her implication.“So…you want to…” He trails off, hopeful.“I want you to be my first, Jon.” She says finally, leaving no room for doubt.-Day 1: Virginity





	I’ll be the one to show you the way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kings Of Leon’s “The Bucket”. I made them both high school seniors so they could both be 18. I realize that means Robb and Sansa would also be seniors and less than one year apart in age but like…c’mon. It’s porn. Fuck logic. Also thanks Lizzie @kingsnow for proof-reading this for me!

_Robb is going to fucking kill me._

The thought comes unbidden as Jon receives her text.

 

**_Sansa: you coming over or not? they already left ;)_ **

****

He replies anyway.

****

**_Jon: on my way._ **

 

***

 

It all started a week ago.

 

He heard from Robb that Sansa had finally dumped her asshole boyfriend—his words, not Jon’s, though he would certainly agree with his friend—which made Jon perk up instantly.

 

You see, Jon had been harboring a crush on Sansa for _years_ , now. He had met Robb’s family in middle school, when they became best friends. He didn’t think much of Sansa then, pretty as she was; while the rest of Robb’s siblings warmed up to him as if he was their brother as well, she didn’t pay him any mind. Now, though…she was still pretty, but she was so much _more_.

 

From their second year of High School, Jon had started to notice how Sansa had become, to put it in colloquial terms, _hot as fuck_. That wasn’t all, though; while she did grow into her legs and boobs and hips and ass—Jon did appreciate those—she was also much easier to hang out with. She was sweeter, nicer. She didn’t completely ignore his existence anymore, which was enough to give a poor bastard like him hope.

 

Still, she was out of his league. Sansa was the full package—beautiful, a grade A student, part of the drama club, the debate club, the student council, and one the most popular girls in school to boot. Not that he was a bad student, or a social pariah, but she was just… _perfect_.

 

He tried to get over his crush, even got a girlfriend his junior year—Ygritte, an exchange student, whom he lost his virginity to. It didn’t last, though; their difference in temperament caused the whole thing to crash and burn weeks before her six-month program came to an end. At the time, Sansa was still dating that prick from a private school, Joffrey. That didn’t last either, thankfully. (The memory of Robb kicking that boy’s ass for the way he treated her still brought him endless amusement.)

 

Jon had been cautiously optimistic when their senior year began, with both of them single and having gotten closer during the summer; he had been _this close_ to working up the courage to ask her out when he saw her walk the halls with Harry _fucking_ Hardyng, star quarterback, on her arm. It was such a fucking cliché, too, the school’s resident good girl going out with the star athlete, it made Jon want to scream. He cursed himself to hell that day, because _of course_ Sansa wouldn’t stay single for long, being the hottest girl in school and all, and _of-fucking-course_ it would be someone like Harry Hardyng who would snatch her up before a loser like himself could do it.

 

Alas, three agonizing months had passed—in which he’d had to watch them walk around school like the perfect teen-show couple they were, with her wearing his stupid bulky letterman jacket—and from what Robb was telling him, Sansa was single again. Jon’s brain went into overdrive then, trying to think of what to do to get her attention before any other douche could do it again.

 

Turns out, he didn’t have to do anything. Later that day, during their shared AP chemistry class, she sat next to him, smiling and touching his arm whenever they talked, and slipped him a note just after the bell rang, before she slipped out. He was breathless before he even opened it, affected by how close she’d been to him for the past hour—he could still smell her hair. When he finally read the note, which said _Meet me in the auditory in ten_ , in her loopy handwriting, he almost jumped out of his seat in his rush to get out.

 

He slipped into the auditory, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention. Sansa was there, sitting on stage as she looked over some papers. She looked up at him as he approached, inviting him to join her.

 

“Are those the scripts for your new play?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

 

“Yeah. Wanna help me rehearse some scenes?” she asks, flirty.

 

“Sure,” he replies, “whatever you need.”

 

Sansa bites her lip, looks him up and down, and then, to Jon’s utter shock, straddles him where he sits in one fluid motion. She touches his chest, looking at him through her lashes.

 

He cleans his throat, “so what…what is going on in this scene exactly?”

 

She smirks. “My character is trying to seduce this man.”

 

Jon swallows. This doesn’t sound like something principal Stannis would’ve approved for a school play, but he’s not about to point it out.

 

“Oh, is—is that so?” He curses himself for stuttering again. _Get it together, Snow._ “Does she…succeed?”

 

“That’s for you to decide,” she says, before fusing her lips to his.

 

She kisses him with a hunger that matches the one he feels in his bones; her tongue traces the seam of his bottom lip and then slips inside his mouth to tangle with his own. Sansa’s hands roam his chest and grab his hair, and Jon wastes no time in matching her fervor, bringing his own hands to feel up her ass. It’s even better than he’d imagined—and boy, did he imagine it—fuller, so smooth to the touch even over the fabric of her skirt.

 

He is knocked out of breath again when Sansa pushes him onto his back and starts grinding against him. Her lips move to his neck, sucking lightly, and Jon is trying not to let his erection take a hold of his sanity, but _Gods_ , she’s making it hard for him—pun intended.

 

Jon is so entranced by her he almost misses her next words.

 

“Do you know why I broke up with Harry, Jon?”

 

“Because he was an asshole?” he offers, trying to keep from grabbing her hips and making her grind harder against his bulge.

 

She chuckles, and her breath tickles his neck. “Yes, he was an asshole.” Jon had never heard Sansa swear before, but he hoped she’d do it again—it was _really fucking hot_. She continued, “He kept pressuring me to have sex with him, and I realized I didn’t want to.”

 

Jon bristles, contemplating telling Robb so they could pay Harry a little visit after school. He wonders, then, what Robb would do to _him_ if he knew what he and Sansa were doing in that moment. He didn’t like to find out, but he was damned if he would stop now.

 

Sansa keeps going, oblivious of his internal struggle. “It’s not that I don’t want to lose my virginity—I do, just…not with him.” She gives him a pointed look, and Jon wants to thank his lucky stars at her implication.

 

“So…you want to…” He trails off, hopeful.

 

“I want you to be my first, Jon.” She says finally, leaving no room for doubt.

 

***

 

The week passed in a blur, with impromptu make-out sessions whenever they had the time, usually in between classes. They had gotten acquainted with a fair share of the School’s secret hideouts, from storage closets to empty classrooms. Jon tried not to think what would happen if Robb ever caught them at it—he would most likely get his ass kicked by his best friend, but would he stop? No.

 

Sansa even surprised him once in the locker room after his Hockey practice. She stroked him through his boxers until he came, and Jon would revisit that memory later at night, wishing her sleek, smooth fingers replaced his own rough ones.

 

She’d told him that would be a Stark family event that weekend at a fancy venue, but she would find an excuse not to go—they would have the house to themselves for the night. It was all exceedingly flattering to Jon, that Sansa would chose to ditch a night out so she could be with him—and to have sex, no less, for the first time in her life, with _him_.

 

It was like a dream; one he never wanted to wake up from. _Sansa wants me_ , he thought, buzzing, _she wants me to be the first man who fucks her_. His body was singing with excitement.

 

He parked his beat-up truck in front of her house, wiping the sweat from his palms on his jeans before ringing the doorbell. Sansa answered the door quickly, clad in a short silk negligee the color of snow. She smiled coyly as she invited him in.

 

Jon thought they would be heading to her bedroom upstairs, but Sansa seemed to have other plans. She led him by the hand into the living room, pushing him down onto her father’s big armchair and then climbing in to straddle him. She grabbed his hands and settled them on her hips, inching forward to kiss him.

 

He returned her kisses earnestly, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and wrenching a sweet moan from her. She brings her hand to his stomach under his shirt, tracing the muscles there with her fingertips before pushing the garment up and over his head. Jon feels himself heat under her hungry stare.

 

“Oh my God, Jon. I didn’t know ice hockey kept you so _fit_.”

 

He started to chuckle, but then she moved her hands to unbuckle his belt and the sound died in his throat. Sansa unzipped his pants and urged him to push them down along with his boxers, revealing his hard cock to her. She looked at it, dazed, then straddled him again and ground down against him, with just her underwear between them; Jon groaned at how damp she felt through the fabric.

 

They kissed again, more frantically now, lips grazing each other with a burning need. His hands slipped under her nightshift, inching up, up, until she raised her arms so he could lift it off completely. He tore his lips off hers for a moment, to look his fill of the pale skin in front of him. The sight was mouth-watering. Jon couldn’t resist it—he bowed his head, sucking a taut nipple into his mouth, to Sansa’s sharp whimper of approval.

 

Sansa ground harder against him, coaxing a moan from him to match the ones she was making. Jon brought his hand to her pussy, cupping her through her panties, but she stopped him before he could slip under the fabric.

 

“Wait,” she said, frantically. “There’s something I want to do first.”

 

He looks at her, questioning, and then she’s slipping from his lap and kneeling before him. Jon is pretty sure his brain is short-circuiting; he can only stare in awe as she takes his cock in her hand and brings her mouth close.

 

“I never did this before, either. Can I?” Sansa asks, looking up at him from her lashes.

 

Jon’s nod is so enthusiastic it makes him dizzy—or perhaps that’s _her_ , because in a moment her lips are enveloping his cock and sucking gently on the head. He groans at the feeling, and she brings her hand up and down, stroking the rest of his length.

 

“Fuck, Sansa. That’s so good,” he moans.

 

She perks up at the praise, looking up at him with those big blue eyes as she swirls her tongue around the tip. Jon keens, feeling his balls tighten.

 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum,” he warns.

 

She releases him to respond, while keeping up the stroking motion with her hand. “I want you to. I want to know what you taste like, Jon.”

 

“Holy fuck,” he curses, grasping the armrests of the chair so tightly his knuckles turn white.

 

“We have all night, Jon. You can cum inside me later. I’m on the pill.” She says, licking a long stripe on the underside of his cock.

 

Jon has to think of Hockey tactics to keep from blowing his load right then. Sansa takes him into her mouth again, after licking him some more. Her hand slides more easily around his cock now, with the wetness of her saliva, and it feels so good his eyes roll back inside his head.

 

He is straining not to cum, wanting to enjoy the delicious pressure of her mouth and hand on him for as long as possible, but then she brings her other hand to play with his balls, and all bets are off—he comes with a shout, seeing stars in the back of his eyelids. She swallows his release, humming at the new taste.

 

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” He asks, incredulous, after a few minutes have passed and he finally recovered his speech. “You were way too good at that.” Jon tries not to think of her doing this to someone else, especially some undeserving prick like her ex-boyfriend.

 

“I may have done some on-line research,” she says bashfully.

 

He chuckles, relieved. “Sounds like something you would do.”

 

She rises from the floor, taking her position his lap again. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you’re not only smart, but dedicated.” He says, sliding a lock of red hair behind her ear. “That’s why you’re so good at everything.”

 

She smiles, but refutes his statement, “I’m not good at _everything_.”

 

“I’ve known you for years, Sansa, and I’ve yet to see you fail at something. You’re perfect. I don’t know why you chose _me_ , of all people, to be your first time.” He doesn’t mean to blurt out that last part, but it’s true. _What did she see in me?_

 

Sansa’s smile fades, her brow furrowing, and Jon instantly regrets his words. He’s afraid she’s going to change her mind and tell him to go home, but she stays in his lap, seeming at a loss for words. Then finally, she speaks, in a breezy tone.

 

“You know, when I was in fifth grade, I almost failed Math.” At his disbelieving look, she continues, “It’s true! I had no idea what was going on in that class.”

 

“How did you pass?”

 

She bites her lip, looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze again. “I cheated.”

 

Jon bursts into laughter, soon followed by Sansa.

 

“That’s not all. You know those mean drawings of principal Stannis that showed up outside the library last year?” He nods. “That was me.”

 

“That was _you_?” He chortles. “They took _weeks_ to clean that up. You were the school’s mystery hero!”

 

“Yep. I also recently stole professor Lannister’s hidden stash of vodka, sabotaged the school band’s rendition of Nickelback’s “Photograph”, because they suck—”

 

“Nickelback or the school band?”

 

“Both—and lied my way out of a family event so I could stay home and have sex with you. So, as you can see, _not perfect_.” She says, smugly. “Now, as for why I chose you, specifically…”

 

She gets up, slowly pushes down her underwear. Jon stares in amazement as she bares herself to him completely, at last taking in the view of her cunt.

 

She settles above him again before she continues speaking. “I think you’re pretty cool, Jon. You’re sweet, considerate, _hot_. You’re not selfish like the boys I know.” She says, guiding his hand between her legs. “…And I think you know what to do with _this_.”

 

His fingers meet her wetness, and Jon growls. He starts sucking at her neck, leaving marks in the pale ivory skin, as his fingers gather the moisture to circle languidly around her clit. She moans, and Jon savors the delicious sound.

 

“ _Jon_ ,” she sighs when he brings two fingers down to her entrance and slips inside.

 

Sansa feels so tight around his fingers he can’t imagine what it’s going to be like to have her on his cock. Jon feels himself growing hard again, so he quickens the movement of his fingers, curling them each time on the way out.

 

“Oh my god,” she whines, “keep doing that. Don’t stop.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says, using his thumb to press against her clit. Sansa yelps, clutching his shoulders tightly for stability as he drives his fingers faster inside her. “Cum for me, Sansa. Let me feel that pretty cunt tighten around my fingers before you take my cock.”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” She cries out, pussy clenching hard around his fingers.

 

He slows down the motion of his hand, but doesn’t pull out yet, all to prolong her pleasure. Eventually she stops him, though, removing his hand so she can hover above his cock instead. He is positioned right at her entrance, just waiting for her to come down and take him in.

 

“Ready?” He asks, locking his dark eyes to hers.

 

She nods, finally, keeping his gaze as she sinks down on him. Sansa lowers herself slowly, taking him inch by maddening inch. Jon grabs her hips, steadying her, and throws his head back when she finally has him buried all the way in. She fits him so nicely he has to count to ten in his head, trying to stay put until she’s ready to move.

 

It takes her a moment to adjust to him, as his size is considerably bigger than anything she’d ever had before—her fingers or his—but she’s so wet and eager she soon starts moving. Jon lets her set the pace, brings her face close for a sloppy kiss.

 

Sansa takes control well; experiments with rolling her hips until she finds the right motion, making them both gasp.

 

“Is it always like this?” She asks, impressed.

 

“I don’t remembered it being this good,” he moans. “You’re certainly a natural.”

 

“ _Mmm_ , Jon. Fuck me harder, please.”

 

She doesn’t have to tell him twice—he grabs her ass with both hands, starts to thrust up into her. Her reaction is more than enthusiastic.

 

“ _Yes!_ Like _that_ , Jon!” She shouts, spurring him on.

 

 “Sansa,” he grunts, “I want to eat your pussy later. _Umpf_. Will you let me?”

 

“Yes, yes, anything you want, Jon!” She sobs. “Just don’t stop what you’re doing, please…”

 

He drives faster into her, imagining what her cunt would taste like. “I wish I had licked my fingers when I made you cum the first time,” he said, “but it’s fine…Ah, I’ll take my slow time next round, Sansa, I’ll taste every inch of you. _Ugh_ , I bet you taste so sweet, too.”

 

“Oh my god,” she whimpers, desperately meeting his thrusts.

 

“I’m gonna make you cum _so hard_ , Sansa. You’re gonna forget your own name with my face between your legs, I swear.”

 

“ _Uhnn_ , I believe you, Jon. You’re so good—make me cum now, _please_.”

 

He brings his fingers to her clit again, pinching the little nub between his thumb and index finger, and Sansa finally peaks again, shouting his name into the spacious living room.

 

All his senses sharpen into her, taking in everything he can—how unbelievably sexy she looks in her orgasm, how good she smells, how she feels shuddering around him, how she sounds chanting his name. It’s suddenly too much, and he can’t hold back any longer—he tenses and spills inside her.

 

Their bodies are a sweaty, quivering mess together, and they struggle to catch their breaths.

 

“So,” he pants, “how was that for a first time?”

 

“Oh my God. Amazing.” She rests her forehead on his shoulder, laying a wet kiss there before she continues, “Did you say something about eating me out?”

 

“Oh, _yes_.”

 

He gathers her in his arms suddenly, making her squeal in surprise before he carries her upstairs to her bedroom.

 

Jon hopes they still have a few hours before her family comes home, but if Robb _does_ find out, well…it was worth it.


End file.
